Stuck in this mad worldwith things that I wana say
by TheRealSnowWhite
Summary: Sequal to Surfer babeyou dont think youre my type. Can JD ride into the sunset together or will things go pear shaped for this surfer babe and her SC? Will the combined perils of criminal mothers, uber flirt friends and bandmates drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**for all jayni-an-doug lovers here is the sequal! it's mainly about their relationship and criminals, paul and his family, and the mile high club will all be metioned!**

* * *

Someone was calling my name. I blinked a little in the morning sunshine before turning over in the warm covers.

"Five more minutes…." I mumbled, pulling the duvet over my head and burrowing down under them.

"You lazy arse! I made you breakfast you better get up to eat it!" Jayni pulled the covers off me in a flash, giggling. I lay cold for a minute, groaning and pulling a pillow over my head.

"I pressed my snooze button. The button is pressed!"

"Fine I'll eat your breakfast then." She picked up a tray which had what looked and smelt like a bacon sarnie.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I sat upright and she smiled.

"You run on your stomach, you!" She giggled and brought over the tray, sitting next to me on the bed. She looked happy for a moment then looked sad.

"Jayjas why so sad?" I tugged on a dread playfully.

"You have to go today. I don't want you to go."

"You think I want to go? I've missed two weeks of really important stuff. I mean, c'mon the whole world thinks I've completely vanished. I have to go back to London Jayjas. But I'd rather be here with you." She smiled and I kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

I'd been in Cornwall for two weeks with Jayni. Ever since the karaoke night. I'd been so happy, spending every living breathing moment with her that I couldn't drag myself back to London.

But I had to.

* * *

After I told her I loved her on the karaoke night, we stayed hugging for hours. Just stood there, arms wrapped around each other. Happy to finally be together. Stef had come up and gone to bed. And we stayed put. Until around two-ish when I noticed Jayni was sucking gently on my earlobe.

You can guess what happened after that.

It sounds so……for want of a better word _chavvy _to sleep with someone on the first night.

But with me and Jayni, it's like we've been going out forever.

That makes it all right, I think. I don't think we'll be telling anyone else though.

Also, I won't be telling anyone of the major, major slip-ups I made, that make Jayni howl with laughter and me just cringe.

Slip-up number 1: Y'know she wears a scarf for a belt? Well, it's tied up in a knot so that it works as a belt.

I could not for the life of me undo the thing!

So she was laid there and I was swearing at this stupid knot to undo.

She found it hilarious. I didn't.

Slip-up number 2: After I finally got the stupid knot to undo and we were just about to…..Y'know…. I, remembering that in school she'd never had a boyfriend and she hadn't had one since, thought that she was still a virgin. So me thinking this, thought I had better reassure her and say, "I'll be gentle."

BIG mistake.

She immediately stopped and whispered "What the _fuck_?"

"Jayjas, I just wanted to reassure you…."

"Reassure me about what?"

"That it won't hurt."

"Dougie do you still think I'm a virgin?"

"Yeah….."

She burst out laughing, leaving me completely confused. She took my head between her hands, kissed me on the forehead and whispered to me,

"Doug, you better hope I'm gentle with _you_!"

And after that….eh, well…..

")

* * *

It felt so natural to wake up next to Jayni in the morning. I woke up and found myself face to face with her. She was still asleep, pillow held half over her head as always. I kissed her on the edge of her nose and got up, stretching. Her room was similar to her one back at her old house except very decluttered. There was a wardrobe and her bed. There was a little balcony though, which had good views of the harbour. I opened the little French window and stepped outside.

Then things got a little complicated.

I was stood happily outside when Stef came into the room, without knocking.

"Jayni, have you seen the cat? It like, vanished last night and it hasn't eaten anything……OHMIGOD!"

I swung round to face her and she screamed again.

"Cover yourself please!" She screeched, covering her eyes and walking back out through the door.

I remembered then that I was completely naked. I covered myself quickly.

"Who needs _The Sun _when I get the fucking G-A-Y replay in my own home?" Stef laughed, walking out the room. I felt myself blush then looked high and low in the room for my boxers (Jayni still being asleep). I found them finally and lay back down next to Jayni, who was still asleep.

Not the best start to the day, but it did make Jayni laugh when I told her. She finally woke up when I went back to sleep so when I woke up she was in their little kitchenette easting her breakfast. She was wearing a old Betty Boop t-shirt and looked really pretty in the morning light. I walked in, rather embarrassed as Stef was leaning on the counter drinking coffee.

"Morning SC." I sat next to her and she leant over and kissed me.

"Morning SB." I had no idea what to say to her. It was just the fact that she was sitting next to me, as my girlfriend. "Er….you sleep all right?" Such a lame ass thing to say….

"Yes considering." She laughed and suddenly sat herself down on my lap. She laid into my shoulder, her breath tickling my neck. Peeping out from under her t-shirt was her tattoo on her thigh which I'd only discovered last night. It was a line of bats, rather gothic for Jayni, but it suited her down to the ground and was rather sexy.

"There's my discovery! I claim this tattoo, leg and woman for the kingdom of Poynter!"

"And what if this tattoo, leg and woman does not want to be claimed for the kingdom of Poynter?" Asked Jayni jokingly.

"Then it shall have to be taken forcefully….." I squeezed her round her middle tightly so she squealed. Then I kissed her, to which Stef snorted and left the room.

* * *

That week we barely left the flat. We weren't just having sex, but we were having good old-time Jay-And-Doug chats, which we hadn't done in ages. It just felt so good to be back with Jayni. We went out in St Ives, and it was like it always had been- running along, laughing and playing jokes, except now we were going out. Which was like, a million times better.

Sometimes we'd just go to a field. Once, we just climbed up this big hill, and just laid at the top, holding hands and looking at the clouds.

Every morning, I said to myself as I looked for my boxers _Right, today you have to go back. Today you have to go back to London. _But then, Jayni would wake up and her eyes would sparkle emerald at the sight of me and I knew wild horses couldn't drag me away from her.

* * *

I did the very stupid thing of not turning my phone on for three days. Then on the Tuesday night when me and Jayni were sat curled up together watching some old black-an-white film, Jayni suddenly pulled out my phone from my pocket.

"I should get your number really. And put mine in your phone book." She said, turning it on. I shrugged.

"_**YOU HAVE712 MISSED PHONE CALLS**_." My phone beeped. I swore loudly and Jayni burst out laughing.

"Look at your texts! 300! And that's just the ones actually in your inbox!" She started reading them out to me.

"From Dan, Mate where are you? You've been gone all day and all we've heard is that you went out with some bird. From Harold, it's two in the morning now. Where the fuck are you? Danny's been texting you all night but he hasn't got a response. From tom….."

Suddenly it started ringing. I tried to grab it but Jayni swatted me away, answering it herself. She put it on loudspeaker.

"Heylo it's Jayni Parkin speaking how can I help you?"

"_Erm hi this is Doug's phone right?_"

"Yes."

"_Then why are you answering it_?"

"Because Dougie is currently unavailable right now. Who might I say is speaking?"

"_It's Danny one of his fucking band mates. We haven't seen or heard from him since Thursday_!"

"Well I can see your predicament right now. I'll try and patch you through right now." She held the phone out to me.

"Mr Poynter, your three o'clock is ready." She said, putting on a fake Marilyn Monroe accent and making me crack up.

"Why thank you Miss Parkin. Whom is calling?" I asked, putting on a fake posh accent.

"One of your band mates Danny." She continued in the voice, almost making herself laugh now.

"Heya Dan. S'up?"

"_I'll tell you what's up….who's that girl anyway_?"

"Oh that's Jayni my new secretary. Isn't she the greatest?" I came off the phone, waggled my eyebrows and Jayni yelled out in her Marilyn accent, "Oh Mr Poynter stop it!" We both burst into giggles.

"_Jayni? Isn't that your best friend_?"

"No. Girlfriend."

"_Is that why you've not been seen for like three days? You've been with her_?"

"Yesus."

"_You'd better get back here quick. Management is going to slaughter you_."

"I'll be back soon."

"_Yeah but when_?"

Jayni wrenched the phone off me.

"I'm sorry but Mr Poynter has a very busy schedule ahead of him. We'll get back to you as soon as possible." Then she hung up on him.

"Jayni! I needed to know when I needed to be back by!"

"They're big boys. They can survive without you for a few days." She was dialling my voicemail now.

"Jayjas what in fuck are you doing?"

"Changing your voice mail message. Hem hem. Heylo this is the office of Dougie Poynter speaking. We regret to inform you that he is out with me at the moment. See ya!" She ended the call and threw the phone back to me.

"Now they won't bother you!"

Later that same night, she hacked into my answering machine and put the same message.

* * *

The second week she made me go out surfing with her.

She is really good at it. She looks hot in her wet suit and is known by all the locals.

I suck at it. I look like a retard in the wet suit bought for me by Jayni and the locals hate me for going out with Jayni.

"It doesn't matter that you're not good at it. And I prefer you without the wetsuit on, to tell you the truth. I can see your tattoo then and your ankh." She told me, before kissing me and running off to go surf with her surfer friends leaving me sat alone on the beach.

In the evenings, she gave me private lessons on the empty beach. But they always ended with us chasing each other through the water and making out in the sand.

Those two weeks were just like heaven.

* * *

All good things must come to an end. So, that morning after my bacon sarnie, I packed all the things I'd got over the last two weeks (Stuff like clothes and boxers. I hadn't brought any down cos I didn't think I'd be staying that long.) into my car.

"Don't go!" Jayni was hugging me tightly round my neck, covering me with quick little kisses.

"Jayjas I have too. But I'll call you as soon as I get to London okay?"

"Okay." She sniffed.

I kissed her, got in my car and drove down the road. I turned promptly round again and drove up outside the café. Jayni was still stood there as if she knew I'd come back.

"How about you come to London with me, meet the lads type thing?"

I knew I didn't even have to ask. She ran straight round to the passenger door and climbed in.

* * *

**here i go, here i go, here i go...writing more for you lovely people!**

**p**

**reviews and yak**

**and mucho thanks for all readers and reviwers of my last story- it got 601 hits!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Chez Poynter, Jayjas…make yourself at er, home." I gingerly followed him into his flat. the car journey had been long, and passed in silence. Not uncomfortable silence, before you get any of those ideas. It was a silence where we both understood that there was nothing that needed to be said. A silence of we-understand-how-each-other-tick.

But this was a B-I-G step for me. Going to stay at some guy's flat! Perhaps even stay there! Y'know, to live.

GAH!!!!

Nevertheless I stepped into the place and shut the door, carefully, scared to slam it or something. I was in a large, white sitting room, with a massive wide screen in the far left-hand corner. A brown corner sofa was around it, a glass coffee table in the middle. There were side tables, amps, bases and photos and things grouped around. I scuttled to the sofa and perched on the end, afraid to lean back or anything.

Dougie had clattered off somewhere. I could vaguely hear him but I just sat looking around. A clock on the wall ticked loudly. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock-

"Here, I made you a cup of tea. Milky with one and a half sugars, just how you like it." Dougie had suddenly come up behind me. I jumped and screamed loudly.

"Don't do that!"

"What, make you drinks? Fine, I won't!" He grinned cheekily, giving me the cup. He sat next to me with an open bottle of beer.

"You know what I mean! don't scare me like that!" I stirred the drink anti-clockwise (to lessen heat) and tapped it three times on the side of the cup. Dougie merely burst out laughing. "What?" I snapped.

"You always do that whenever you have a cup of tea! I just never thought Jayni Parkin would be sat in my front room, doing her tea drinking ceremony!" He laughed again. I looked haughtily at him, but couldn't help smiling into my cup.

"Well, this is my kitchen." It was time for the grand tour around the flat. It was larger than where I'd been living, above my café, but it wasn't very big. The kitchen was nice though. It was white and black granite. Big fridge. (Random thought, but it's something I'd notice.)

"Help yourself to anything in here. There's not much in at the moment, because my fridge has been left to fester for two weeks." He grinned and I smiled. I opened a few cupboards at random, just to see what he did have. Lots and lots of cans of things, mainly in tomato sauce, or in pot noodle pots. And one cupboard was empty except for a pile of takeaway menus.

"We can have takeout tonight, I'll pay."

"Good, because I don't fancy baked beans and pot noodle for tea."

"What's wrong with a diet of pot noodle? It made me the man I am today!"

"Yes but while I'm staying here you'll have nothing but good, wholesome, decent food." With each word I poked him in the chest. He groaned with each poke and rubbed his chest.

"You poke too hard." He joked. I shook my head at him. "Righto, next room then?" He led me out the kitchen and through another door.

"This the bathroom." It was a very white, clean bathroom. It had lots of mirrors and a very square look to it. Several joke rubber ducks were on the corner of the bath; one was a spider-man duck.

"Very nice."

"Use it however. My things are your things, and all that. C'mon, one room left." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the last room.

His bedroom.

It was pretty much similar to the living room actually. Well, apart from the bed. It was quite a small, red sheeted bed.

"Are you sure this bed is big enough for both of us?" I sat on it and it wobbled. Dougie sat next to me. The bed wobbled even more. "Even more importantly, will it hold my weight?"

"Weight? What weight?"

I shook the comment off and pointed to a mirrored door in the far wall. "What's that?"

"Oh, my wardrobe. C'mon look how big it is!" He bounded over and flung the door(s!) open. It was big. "Look, room for all your things! I even shut one of my band mates, Tom, in here."

I giggled and Doug beamed.

"C'mon, let's go order something.

We ended up with Chinese, but me being Jasmine Violet Day, I couldn't stay inside. It was a beautiful early autumn evening, so I made us go out and buy it personally in the shop. I had to borrow a hoodie of his and a beanie, as the London winds were rather chilly. We walked arm in arm until I spotted a small park. We went in and hand our Chinese as a picnic. It was such fun to sit out in the cold, eating noodles, Dougie using chopsticks as walrus tucks, me making two prawn crackers into a duck bill….then we'd both fall down laughing and have a kiss.

I'd been worrying for years that it wouldn't work with him, that I couldn't work a normal relationship. But so far…..accccccee.

We walked home in the orange streetlight, hand in hand. We jumped from white to white on all the zebra crossings we went, giggling like idiots.

When we got home, I was really tired (even though it was only half nine) so Dougie gave me a t-shirt, kissed me and I snuggled down in the strange new bed.

I couldn't go to sleep. The bed felt different, the pillows too squishy. And the fact that what felt like a percussion band of elephants wearing steel tap dancing shoes were marching throughout my stomach. So I lay there in the dark for what felt like forever.

Until the door opened and Dougie crept in. He shut the door as quiet as possible, obviously thinking I was fast asleep. I giggled into my pillow, watching his tip toeing around the room, opening the wardrobe door slowly so it wouldn't make a noise. Then a bundle of shoes fell right on his head. He didn't yell or swear as much as he wanted to, I'll give him that, but running round the room breathing fast and loud, clutching his head? I almost burst out laughing. Thankfully I kept myself, but I was shaking with laughter.

He didn't notice, having his back turned to me. He pulled his t-shirt and jeans off quickly (although leaving me enough time to admire his gorgeous back) and slid into bed next to me. His breath tickled the back of my neck gently as he slid his arms around my waist and inched himself closer. He gave a little sigh of pleasure and settled himself down. Feeling at last that I wasn't just a stranger in his house, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up blearily, the right side of my chest hurting. No, right breast hurting. Dougie and I had separated in the night and he was lying diagonally, using my right breast as a pillow. Eugh. How much pain??

I sat up slowly, not wanting to wake Doug up but he was dead to the world. His head fell onto my lap and he snored. I moved his hand from between my thighs and slid from under the duvet. I shivered slightly and hurried to the front room.

My mobile lay on the coffee table. I'd turned it off as soon as I'd got into Dougie's car. I turned it on now. And sure enough, thirty missed calls. All from Stef. I quickly dialled her number. It rung twice before she picked up.

"_Where the fuck have you gone? All the way to London? Are you crazy! What about the café_?" She hissed down the phone.

"Shh, shh Stef! Don't worry! I've got a plan!"

"_This great plan is what_?"

"I'm going to sell the café!"

"_EXCUSE ME? This is my home too_!"

"No, no, I'm not casting you out into the cold! You're my second best friend!"

"_Second best_?"

"Dougie of course."

"_Oh, yes of course. So this plan_?"

"I'm going to sell the café and buy you an apartment here in London. I couldn't sleep last night so I was thinking about it."

"_Oooo…."_

"No, nothing like that you filthy minded girl!"

"_Yeah well you did consummate like bunnies when you were down here."_

"You just watched friends."

"_Yeah. I just love it_."

"Anyway, you move up here and I get you a job at my brother's restaurant. A proper chefing job, how about that?"

"_You mean it_?"

"Of course!"

I then had to hold the phone away from my ear, she squealed so loud.

"_That's great! I can't believe he asked you to move in with him_!"

"He hasn't."

"_You what? You're moving to London just because you've been shagging a boy like crazy for two weeks_?"

"Stef, YOU KNOW it's different from that. Besides, if I get an apartment up here for you then I can stay there can't I?"

"_Yes…I suppose so_."

So can you like arrange the selling of the café while your down there? I'm pretty sure I can get a flat very soon. I mean, I do have quite a bit of money, I could probably either put a deposit on a flat or rent one or something…"

"_Yeah, that'd be great. Need me to bring up any clothes_?"

"No, I'll deal with it. You can keep the car by the way."

"_Thanks Jay. See you soon; I'll phone the estate agents this morning_."

"Great. Love ya sweetheart mwah mwah!"

I shut the phone feeling very proud of myself. I mean sure, I was rushing into things. But I wouldn't be able to have a relationship with him from Cornwall; I need to be in London.

Someone suddenly pounded on the front door. It jumped on it's hinges. Dougie came running through hap hazardly. His hair was all messy and adorable. (It always is in the morning)

"Wazzgit?" He asked.

"Don't know SC, but I'm going to go through and find some towels I want a shower." I kissed him on the end of his nose and he smiled dreamily.

* * *

I walked happily to the door, my brain completely 'la-la-la-la-la'. I slowly unlocked the door. 

"There you fucking are you little twat!" Danny came storming into the room, knocking me backwards into the sofa, which I promptly fell over, landing sprawling onto the cushions. Danny came storming round, sitting on the opposite one. I straightened up. He looked rather mad at me.

"Where have you been? Where have you fucking been? All we know is that you took a day off to mean some Cornish bird, then you vanish off the face of the Earth for two weeks. I reach you once, end up talking to weird Cornish girl. Weird Cornish girl is on your answering machine. Then Giovanna sees you eating in some park with a weird girl in one of your hoodies and a beanie. What the hell is happening?"

Before I could answer, Jayni came into the room. Now, I have to say she was looking particularly lovely today. She'd changed from my t-shirt into yesterday's purple kaftan, that was cut in-between the breasts and stopped just after her but. She had been wearing a tank top underneath because it was a very _floaty _material

I stared at her. She just smiled at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Who's this SC?" She walked over and stood behind me. I turned to Danny to introduce him and saw he was gawping at Jayni, mouth hanging open, completely pained expression on his face. I started to get angry when Jayni tapped my shoulder. I looked at her and she waggled her eyebrows at me.

I got it then.

She'd heard how mad Danny was, so she'd deliberately worn her kaftan to distract him.

My girlfriend is so clever.

"Jayni, this is my band mate Danny Jones. Danny, this is Jayni Parkin, my girlfriend."

"Oh…" Danny looked anguished. "Hi Jayni."

"Hey Danny." Jayni flicked her hair over her shoulder, then slid her hands down my front and lowered herself to behind my head. "Dougie, when's he going to go? I was wondering if we could….again. Even though I am exhausted…." She gave off a very un-Jayni-ish giggle.

"I'm sorry Jayjas, he might be a while. He's says I'm in trouble with everyone."

"Aw…..well, I'm going for a shower then. When you're finished, come join me…" She kissed me then walked back to the bathroom. Danny and I watched her. The gentle buzz of the shower broke the spell.

"So, what do you think?" I grinned at him. His face, mouth still hanging open, slowly turned to mine.

"How did you get a girl like that?"

"Luck? I dunno."

"So you've spent the last two weeks with her? Is she the weird Cornish bint?"

"Yeah, I have spent the last two weeks with her. And she's not that weird. She's bizarre yes. But not that weird…"

"I think spending two weeks in that girl's bed is a really valid excuse for pulling a disappearing act. I don't know what everyone else will think….but….du-du-du-dude!" He shook his head, grinning. "You lucky little sod! This is not fair! Is she that Jayni girl?"

"Yeah."

"You said you weren't going out with her! I thought you said I could go out with her!"

"Yeah, well….." I shrugged, still grinning.

"Management want to kill and devour you but I think an extra day to round their anger off would be completely fine with me."

"Yeah, we need to get food. And clothes for Jayni of course. She hasn't got anything with her."

"And other things." Danny winked vividly. He stood up. "I shall leave you to your woman Mr Poynter. I'll tell the lads it was pressing social matters. And the fact you couldn't get off your back." He laughed nad showed himself out.

* * *

"Jayjas, you did it! You completely distracted him!" I called through the door of the bathroom. Jayni has always been very body conscious. I have no idea why; she is beautiful. She hasn't allowed me to see her naked yet; she'd always scuttle off to the bathroom to get changed or something. Today was no exception. 

"Then he was like wow, she's your girlfriend, and I'm like yeh, I wouldn't have it any other way."

The water suddenly stopped.

"Girlfriend?" She called through.

Oh crap.

Have I freaked her out?

"I er-"

"Can you come in a second?"

I gingerly stepped into the bathroom. Suddenly a hand burst through the shower curtain and grabbed my arm. She pulled me towards the shower.

"I thought you-"

* * *

"So you were being serious about the shower then."

* * *

I don't think either of us will ever look at that shower the same way again.

* * *

Girlfriend? He called me his girlfriend! 

")

* * *

**a/n: so overly happy...brain dissolving...oh well it makes me smile ")**

**yeah i know its been a while but i just wanted to write about jay and doug again because they are fanfictions cutest couple**

**(well, i think so but i'm happy to disscuss the point)**

**so...next chapter the return of paul, a member of mcfly calls jayni fat (because i want body image issues for jayni just because her being a size 14 does cut her above a few other oc girls) and SB and SC go bra shopping**

**awh**

**littledevildrummagirl**


	3. Chapter 3

While I was drying my hair after our little rendezvous in the shower, Dougie went out to the cash machine across the road. We needed A. food and B. I need clothes, having brought nothing with me at all. I wrapped my dreads and braids up in a clean towel (which believe me, seem to be difficult to find in this place) and padded through to the living room in his dressing gown. I was still a leetle terrified about treating this place like my own home. Dougie had had no such problems in my home but there you go.

I gingerly turned the massive TV on. It quickly buzzed into life then blared out. I grabbed the remote with shaking hands and hurriedly muted it. I collapsed into the sofa and flicked onto the guide. Finding nothing on but _Cash in the attic _and _Bargain hunt _I flicked through all the American channels. Finding an episode of CSI was half way through I stopped to watch it.

Greg is calling up control….a group of people are beating up a man. I don't think I've seen this one. Wait for back up? The man is going to DIE bitch! OMG he's going to drive into those people! Yes, they're running off! The old man is saved! One's not going….oh god! The black kid with freaky eyes is heading straight at Greg with a brick!

"Hey Jay what you watching?" Dougie came back at exactly the wrong time. I screamed with surprise, made hushing motions with my hands then turned back to the TV. I could hear him behind me throwing his wallet down, then suddenly he jumped over the side and sat next to me.

Greg hit the black kid and I screamed again. Suddenly the back window broke and I knew what was going to happen next. I grabbed Dougie in one of my bone crushing hugs and dug my head into his shoulder. (still watching the screen though.)

Then Greg's window was broken and he was dragged out. I cried out again and Dougie made hushing noises, stroking my hair.

The group started beating him up and he was thrown against a wall and attacked. They just wouldn't stop kicking him….then they laughed.

Dougie turned the TV off before anything else could happen.

"It looks like no more of that program for you then."

I laughed even though I was half scared and half crying. I mean, come on! It's _GREG _being beaten up!

After he had calmed me down, I got dressed in yesterday's clothes (gross, gross, gross. I like wearing clean fresh clothes). We went out hand in hand, to the local Tesco's.

I made a solemn vow that day never to go food shopping with him again. It was a nightmare. While I would be Miss Serious (which is weird for me) he was running around with the trolley being an idiot. He was running and riding on the trolley.

"For God's sake Doug just stop it!" I ended up screaming at him. He stopped and stared at me stupidly. I'd never, ever properly shouted at him. I don't know why I was so mad, so I just stomped my foot a few times and went outside. I sat on the small metal rail that goes around the trolley stations. It was bitterly cold through my flimsy skirt but I stuck it out there.

I waited fifteen minutes. Then Dougie came out, holding about a dozen bags and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry." We said at the same time and we laughed. I wasn't mad at him anymore. Well, not until he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and put one in his mouth. I took it out and threw it away.

He scowled at me then put another in his mouth. I removed that one too. He was livid now, and on the last in the packet. He put this in his mouth and I promptly removed it.

"Okay this is the least fun game in the world. Where did you throw those?"

"I'm not telling you."

"C'mon just let me have them. You were okay with me smoking at your house for the last fortnight!"

"Yes, but only outside."

"We're outside now!"

"I want you to quit smoking."

"What??" He thundered.

"My parents smoked and look what happened to them."

"Oh, don't use that excuse Jayni! You know I'm not into drugs!"

"They weren't into drugs. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time! You know that!"

We glared angrily at each other. Then Dougie shrugged and got up.

"Fine, I won't smoke. But if I get cranky then its your fault!"

We walked along in silence, me lagging behind. Our first fight as a couple. I suppose I HAD been unreasonable, but for good reasons. (to me anyway.) He stormed off ahead, the Tesco bags smacking against his legs. I sulked behind him, looking in the shop windows even though half of them bored me to death. Mobility scooters, chocolate, sports kits….yawn.

I stopped at a window suddenly. It was an adult shop, and of course, had an assortment of teddies and things in the window. I'd stopped to look at a two piece in purple muslin. It wasn't sexy or anything. Just pretty. It had little purple shorts and a purple t-shirt, that had little puffed up sleeves.

It was just so pretty.

I'd never really had anything shop bought that was pretty. Or girlie.

"So you've decided to sort the argument out by having sex? I really have to admire your methods!" Dougie had doubled back and was now stood next to me grinning. He seemed to have completely forgotten why he was mad at me. I blushed and punched him on the shoulder.

"It's not that! I just thought it was pretty. I don't really own anything pretty." I looked wistfully at it.

"Okay I'll buy it for you."

I did a double take. "Really?"

He shrugged, smiling. "I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to buy you nice, pretty things."

Then still carrying his dozen bags of Tesco shopping, he opened the door which gave a little tinkle.

"This is so embarrassing!" I hissed at Dougie. He had already knocked about fifty racks flying with his shopping bags, then pointed out lots of things, giggling. Like a little girl. I'd taken ages to find my size- guess what, they don't stock many size 14s. Stupid anorexic shop stockists.

"There's some nice bras round the back. I need some of those…" I grabbed Dougie's arm and steered him to the back wall. Yes, you'll be saying 'it's an adult store. There won't be anything suitable in there.' But there was quite a few nice decent ones. Two sets with pants and stuff.

Dougie seemed very uncomfortable with the idea.

"Just pick some and go pay." He moaned.

"They have to be nice. I have to wear them." I flicked through the rails, looking for a C. I chose a baker's dozen of sets and we headed to the till.

* * *

"Admit it, you were embarrassed." We were back home. I was cooking out lunch (a nice sizzling beef stir fry) while Dougie sat on the counter, eating an apple and refusing to help. 

"I was not embarrassed Jayni. It just takes getting used too, going underwear shopping with a girl."

"For men underwear shopping takes getting used too. Men never buy their own pants." I flicked the wok (which amazingly he had; I think it was brought for him by his mother.) gently and stirred it. Being in and out of Thailand for a year had given me an innate knowledge of the food. I loved Thai food, especially grasshoppers. Sadly, you couldn't buy them just about anywhere. Apart from pet shops.

And it sounds weird to go into a pet shop and say, 'Five tubs of your fattest grasshoppers please, I'm having people over.'

Yeah…..

'All the small things' suddenly blared out from Dougie's pocket. He dropped his apple in surprise and fumbling, pulled it out.

"Hello?"

He then held the phone away from his head. I could hear why. His manager was screaming so loudly I think the neighbours could hear it.

He shut it grumpily.

"Jayjas, I've gotta go. They basically said 'Get your arse down here now Poynter or we'll fire you so hard you'll be a ceramic pot plant in the main office.'" He smiled ruefully. "Wish I could stay. But I've gotta go."

I nodded and he pecked me on the cheek.

I heard the door slam behind him and the car zoom off outside.

I sighed and took the stir fry off the heat. I'd only really been making it for Dougie; I wasn't that hungry. I put it in a dish and then into the fridge. He could heat it up when he got home.

I grabbed the house keys from the side, and a hoodie from the sofa. I put my unruly hair into a beanie and went out.

Firstly, I took the tube to Camden. I wanted new clothes, and I prefer handmade to shop bought. I hadn't got any of my clothes making kit with me, so buying clothes hand made by other people was the next best thing.

I bought loads there. There were so many little shops and vintage shops and things like that. I even got Dougie some nice t-shirts.

But all was not done. I had one thing left to do.

I rung the doorbell on a high end London mansion. It was in the suburbs of London, a secure neighbourhood where the entrance and the exit were staffed by security guards. The neighbourhood even had security guards driving round on little golf carts, keeping an eye on me as I walked up the main street. Rich children rode round me on thirty gear mountain bikes. Gardeners mowed emerald green lawns behind stone walls.

A black haired woman answered the door. She was dressed in jogging bottoms and her belly was heavily swollen with pregnancy.

"Jayni?" Her black eyes were wide with surprise then she beamed at me. "Jayni!" She threw open the door and hugged me tightly.

"Miranda! It's so good to see you! Let's have a look at you!" I pushed her back from me to examine her bump. "You are officially as big as a house. When's it due?"

"Two weeks. Paul and me are sooo excited! Come in, he's just woke up."

Miranda was Paul's wife. They'd got married soon after I left for Cornwall, after being his long term girlfriend from Skegness. Now they were expecting their first child in a matter of weeks. She was a lovely person, and I was sure she would help me with telling Paul about Dougie.

Paul had since become a head chef at a very exclusive restaurant. He was eelio-loadiso. Which was how he had bought this very nice mansion which I'd stayed at every summer since leaving Corringham for Cornwall.

It had also bought Uncle Ethan back in contact with us.

Uncle Ethan was my father's brother. He had done very well for himself, married a woman called Shannon and had had twin girls called Louise and Nancy. He lived in a converted farm house in the lake district. My paternal grandparents (who have never met me or bothered about me) thought that my uncle was the better son, calling my father a 'real bad egg'. Anyway, Uncle Ethan thought we were a bad lot and had ignored us. Until, he found out I had my own business and Paul was a head chef. He was overjoyed that we were on our own two feet and hadn't turned out like our parents. Now, I had to spend time with him and his repulsive wife. And his annoying children.

Ah well. They were family.

"Jayni!" Paul came into the hall in his white dressing gown. "Come in!" He ushered me into his comfortable sitting room. Miranda was already there, sat on the sofa with her feet up. She was eating a vegetable omelette that was balanced on her bump. I sat down next to her. They were watching Bargain hunt. Miranda is solely responsible for the changing of Paul from the grumpy sod to Mr I'm-so-cheerful-and-I-love-daytime-TV!

So, why are you up in London short stuff? Isn't it peak season down in St. Ives?" Paul sat oppisite us in his comfy, battered armchair that had been Grandpa Parkin's.

"I'm moving up to London Paul."

"You are?" Squealed Miranda. "That's so great! You can be with me when little Algie's born!"

"You're naming the kid Algie?"

"No, no Paul named the bump Algie after that dumb poem."

"Oh, the bear was bulgy? Very original Paul, you got that out a Ramona Quimby book!"

"I thought it was original. Anyway, why are you moving down here?"

"I'm moving my friend Stef down here too. She's a very good cook, do you think she'd be able to work at your restaurant?"

"Depends how good she is. Stop avoiding my question. Why are you moving down here?"

"Okay, okay…" I took a deep breath, getting up enough courage to tell him. "….I met up with Dougie two weeks ago. He phoned me and we arranged to meet up. And we kinda, sorta…..hooked up."

"WHAT?!?!?"

As per my prediction, Paul completely exploded.

Oh man.

He leapt up out his seat and began pacing the room like a madman.

"That…that worthless piece of scum suddenly picks up the phone and calls my baby sister out of the blue after five years. And my little baby sister, the smart one of the family decides to leave her brain behind and meet up with worthless scum. And somehow he manages to convince her to sleep with him. Don't try and look all innocent about it Jayni, I lived with you for sixteen years, I can read your face like a book." He brushed his blonde hair out his green eyes. He was furious. Absolutely livid. I'd never seen him this angry. It was scary.

Miranda suddenly reached out and grabbed my hand.

At least I had one ally.

"Phone him." Paul fumed.

"What?" I snapped back.

"Phone him. Call him now. I want you to phone him and get him here so I can beat his scrawny little childish brains out. I never liked him before and I hated him for abandoning you but now….now I detest him for getting you into his bed!" He ripped the phone out the wall and threw it at me. It hit me in the arm hard. I rubbed the smart angrily.

"What was that for Paul Simon Day? And for your information, it wasn't his bed."

"What, his sofa then?"

"No. It was my bed actually."

It was so much fun watching Paul's face crumble. Miranda hooted with laughter next to me and I felt a malicious joy at telling Paul this.

"Ugh I don't believe this…." He ruffled his hair, looking absolutely disgusted with me. Miranda's hand gripped my hand painfully tight. I winced a little, but I paid it no attention. I was focusing on my obnoxious older brother.

My phone suddenly started beeping.

"That'll be him. Answer him and put it on loudspeaker."

I glared at my brother but I did what he said.

"Heylo."

"_Jayni? Where are you? I've just come back from a band meeting (where I got completely roasted by the way.) and the front door's locked. I can't hear anything in there and I know I left you some keys. I can't hear anything in there and there's no lights on or nothing, so where are you_?"

"I'm just uh at a friend's house. Can you come pick me up please?"

"_Pick you up? Sure. Where are you? I got some food and I thought perhaps we could have some fun. You could wear what you bought at that store_-"

Paul's face was turning purple with rage. Miranda's grip was stopping the blood flow in my hand.

"Yes, yes. Just come here, ok? The address is 69, Sun Avenue. It's in the Peach Gardens estate."

"_The Peach Gardens estate. That's the big mufa fucking rich guy estate right_?"

"Yes. Now, the security gate code is 434. Tell them that you're here for Miranda."

"_Okay….got it. See you in ten_."

"No no! you have to get here as quickly as possible. Please?"

"_Right. Peachy rich estate. Quickly. Got it. Love you Jayjas_."

"Love you too." Then I hung up.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I heard a car stop outside. I didn't dare turn round to the window. The doorbell rung. 

"I'll get it." Growled Paul, as he shoved me roughly back into the sofa. I must have landed on Miranda as she gave a little gasp.

"Hey Paul what are you doing here? Is Jayni here?" I heard from the hall.

Then I heard Paul bellow and a sickening crunch.

Miranda and I screamed.

"Come on you little piece of shit. Walk in there!" Dougie slowly came into the room. I gave a shout and tried to get up, but a combined effort from Paul shoving me down and Miranda's grip on my hand kept me down.

Paul had punched Dougie in the face. A ripe bruise was blossoming on his left eye. His nose was gushing blood from both of his nostrils. Paul threw him some tissues from the box on the side.

"Right…..right….now I have both of you here together. And you're going to explain to me why you're doing this." Paul walked slowly up and down the middle of the room.

"Paul, why the hell are you doing this? Can't you accept the fact that we've got together?"

"I want to know why your precious SC waited so long to call you, then why he immediately jumped into bed with you!"

"Paul, stop it!" I burst into tears. Dougie's eyes widened and he struggled to get up.

"Don't you try and go and comfort her. I know you don't even like her so don't try." Paul kicked him back into his seat.

"No, no! Paul your wife!"

We all looked to Miranda. Her lap was soaking wet, a tiny trickle of water dripping down her leg. Her eyes were screwed up in pain, her hand squeezing mine as tight as possible.

"She's going into labour, Paul. The baby's coming!"

* * *

**a/n: ahhhhh omg paul is so horrible etc. lol. **

**any ideas for baby names tell me. any gender i havent decided yet.**

**and expect a completey traumatised dougie- miranda is a believer in home birth.**

**")**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks, bollocks, bollocks-"

"Shut up you're not helping!" Miranda screamed at Dougie, who had turned white.

Between the three of us, we'd carried Miranda upstairs to her and Paul's bedroom. Miranda is a big believer of home birth (she has a phobia of hospitals) but guess what. As per Parkin family luck, she had none of the stuff she would need for the birth. It was all with her midwife who lived on the other end of London. And then some.

Paul, after practically heaving Miranda upstairs, had driven off to bring this woman to the house. Hopefully as quickly as possible.

But Paul being the twat he is, had left his pregnant-on-the-brink-of-birth wife with the man-child and the terrified hippie.

"Right, how's it feeling Miranda?" I sat next to her on the bed, gripping her hand.

"Oh each one's like a little party in my uterus! How do you think they feel? I feel like my stomachs being ripped out with sharp knives!" Miranda bellowed at me, beating the bed with her clenched fist.

"I'll go get some ice chips."

We both stared at Dougie, who looked completely unabashed.

"In the one with the birth, Carroll's doctor says she should only drink ice chips and why are you staring at me like that Jayni?"

"Because she thinks her boyfriend's a freak! Now go get me those bloody ice chips!" Miranda threw a pillow at him for good measure and he ran out the room.

Okay, okay. Now here, I'll help you into your nightie…"

With Miranda changed into her nightie, soiled trousers thrown in the wash basket I tried my best to make her comfortable. I knew nothing about helping someone give birth, but goddamn it I'm gonna try my best.

"Breathe…breathe….breathe…..breathe….breathe……" Miranda obeyed obediently.

"Here you go." Dougie came back into the room and gave Miranda a cup. She nodded gratefully and took a sip.

"Are you okay SC?" I asked. His shirt was covered in drying blood and there were two big plugs of tissue in his nose.

"Hey, quit it you two! Focus on me!" Screamed Miranda, thrashing her legs, then screaming in pain.

"How do we know when the baby's coming?" I whispered to Dougie.

"I think the baby's coming now." He whispered back. I slapped his arm.

"Right, you hold her hand and do the breathing exercise with her, while I find towels."

I came up with a load of fresh fluffy towels to find Dougie white faced with pain. Miranda's face was crewed up and she was taking short, gasping breaths. Miranda's hands were gripping onto Dougie's so hard, his fingers had gone purple.

"Contractions are coming quicker and lasting longer." Gasped Miranda. "Transition phase. Baby's coming soon. Where the fuck is Paul?"

"I don't know." I knelt at the bottom of the bed and forced Miranda's knees apart. "We're just going to have to do this without him or the midwife."

She screamed and banged Dougie's hands against the wall.

"I don't want to do this anymore! Make Paul do it…." She slumped against the wall.

"No, no you can do this. Just think you're going to have a little baby. Just think of the baby." Dougie said soothingly, gingerly patting Miranda's shoulder with his possibly broken hand. I smiled proudly at him.

My phone rang suddenly. I grabbed it.

"_Jayni, I'm stuck in traffic! There's been an accident on the M25 and I don't think I'll be off the motor way for at least another three hours! What's happening_?"

"Is it Paul?" Bellowed Miranda, and before I could answer her she snatched the phone. "You fucking prick! False labour you told me yesterday! But guess what jackass, it's real labour! And if you don't get your ass down here right now, then you'll miss the birth of your first child as this baby is not waiting for you!" She threw my phone against the wall in a fit of rage.

"How dilated am I?" She asked me, gasping.

"I don't know! I'm not a doctor!" I screamed back, panicking. "All I know is a bunch of red and brown goo is coming out of you!"

"Not…..helping!" She strained, glaring daggers at me. "You go help!" She screamed at Dougie.

"What? No way!" He shook his head violently, looking unnerved. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore than Jayni!"

"Just do it! I'm trying to get a person out of me and you're not helping!" She screamed, punching his arm as hard as she could. He jumped up and darted over, kneeling next to me.

He screwed his eyes up and lifted up the edge of the blanket before promptly dropping it.

"Do it properly bastard!" Screeched Miranda, chucking a lamp over his head.

"I really, REALLY don't want too…." He looked miserable so I gave his hand a quick, gentle squeeze.

"I'm really proud of how you've coped. C'mon, just do it. And Miranda's really nice when she's not all pregnant you know."

He smiled gratefully, squeezing my hand back. "We get grossed out together okay?"

"JUST DO IT!" Screamed- well, guess.

We both lifted the blanket.

"Um, it looks bad." Dougie's face had gone pale again.

"Yeah, I'd say you are fully dilated. Just start pushing."

"I wanted to push anyway. Just wanted to make sure I was ready…" She broke off, panting.

"Right push Miranda! Just keep pushing!"

"Like you're having a really big cr-" A kick from Miranda stopped Dougie in the middle of his sentence.

Two and a half hours later, Miranda was all puffed out. I was sponging her forehead while she flopped down.

"I can't do this anymore….Paul put this baby in me, he can get it out! Make him give birth!"

She gave a sudden groan.

"Jayni! Come down here!"

I ran back to the end of the bed. "Miranda, the baby's crowning! It's coming!"

She gave a sudden smile. "I know! It feels great!"

I laughed through exhaustion. "How long have you been doing this Miranda? Aren't you tired?"

"It's five to midnight Jayni, we've been here all night! And I feel so happy and I have no idea why!" She laughed again, pushing as hard as she could.

"It's got a head!" I screamed, jumping up and down.

"Oh my god, it's huge! How are you doing this?" Dougie shouted, jumping up.

"You're not helping! What can you see?"

"It's got a head, we got shoulders -Dougie come back here I need help- we got arms-"

"Look at the little fingers!"

"-We got a stomach, legs, knees and feet. Oh would you look at that."

I was holding a very bloody, tiny baby in my arms. I felt tears suddenly swell up.

"What does he look like?" Panted Miranda, falling back onto her pillows.

"It looks like mum; it's got her sharp nose. But it's got your eyes I think."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a little girl Miranda. A tiny, perfect little girl." I burst into tears. "She's just so perfect."

"Need help Jayjas?" Dougie gently lifted the baby from my arms. She kicked her legs feebly. "Heya little Parkin. This is your Aunt Jayni. Don't call her aunt Jasmine or she just might kill you." He cooed to the baby.

The baby responded by starting to scream loudly.

"At least we know she has healthy lungs." Joked Dougie cheerfully. Miranda laughed exhaustedly.

"Someone should cut the cord." She muttered. "I want to hold my baby. You're hogging her."

"What about a name? I want to piss off Paul by telling him we named her without him." I looked to Miranda who nodded in agreement.

"I think I've got a name for her. How about Gracie-Mae? Is she a Gracie?"

I looked at the tiny baby, who was still bawling its lungs out. "Yeah, she looks like a Gracie-Mae."

"Who looks like a Gracie-Mae?" Paul came bounding through the door, looking in shock from Miranda on the bed to the baby in Dougie's arms. "You had the baby without me?"

"Guess what Paul, but when the baby wants to come out I can't stop it!" Miranda snapped at him.

A midwife who looked like a tall, yellow toad came into the room and wordlessly took the baby from Dougie's arms. She pulled a clamp from somewhere and cut the umbilical cord. She grabbed the last clean towel and wrapped little Gracie-Mae in it. She then handed her to Miranda who burst into tears, rocking the still screaming baby. Paul wiped his eyes hurriedly and sat next to his wife, looking in wonder at the bundle in her arms. I sat on the floor, silently crying.

"We should try feeding the child for the first time really. We need to bring the third stage on." Muttered the midwife dully in the back ground. "And a lukewarm bath, she's still covered in blood."

I don't know how long we were like that, the Parkin family together, arguments forgotten. But I looked around and saw that Dougie had gone.

I found him outside, in the back garden. He was sat on a bench, next to a small pond. He seemed a little out of it, blood drying on his arms and t shirt. I looked down and saw that my shirt was covered in drying blood also.

"Hey Doug." I sat next to him. He turned to face me, looking unnerved again. He had a horrible, blank look on his face.

"Did all that really happen?" He whispered.

"Yes it did SC. It all really happened."

"I just helped deliver a baby."

"Yes you did and I'm so proud of you!" I flung my arms around his neck, smiling.

"Why?"

"You're a childish dork, but tonight you were really brave and grown up. Or something like that. I'm just proud of you! It's something I can use to tell Paul why I'm going out with you- that you've grown up since we were fifteen."

"Oh." He grinned though.

"Does your eye still hurt?" I gently felt his purple eye. The swelling had gone down a lot though.

"I'd forgotten about it actually. With the whole your sister-in-law is having a baby thing. But can you keep your hand there? It's nice and cool on my eye…"He flashed puppy eyes at me and i giggled.

"You're putting it on Dougie Poynter!"

"Yet your hand is still there."

"Because it's still swollen! That black eye is going to be there for days."

"Great. And I'm going to America next week."

I sat bolt upright at this.

"What?" I hissed.

"I was going to tell you when I got home. We're going to America for three months." He shuffled his feet nervously on the floor.

"I suppose it's not your fault really. It's band stuff and you can't get out of it." I settled back down, leaning on his shoulder. He leant his head against mine.

"Wake up short stuff! Wake up now!" A hand was shaking me roughly. I opened my eyes slowly. It was morning. Dougie and I had fallen asleep on the bench outside. Paul who was beaming was gently shaking us.

I got up and stretched. I had neck cramp and I was cold and covered in dew and dry blood. Dougie was in pretty much the same state as me. He gingerly rubbed his neck.

"I can't believe we went to sleep here." I muttered, cricking my back.

"I thought it best to leave you out here; you were pretty exhausted." Paul was bouncing on his heels, happiness radiating from him.

"What are you on jerk?" I asked irritably.

"Life Jayni. I'm on life! I've got a beautiful daughter, you've got a beautiful neice, my wife is positively radiant and this man…" He grabbed Dougie, forcing him to stand up. He hugged him, lifting Dougie right off his feet. "He helped bring Gracie into the world and I can't hate him anymore. He's is the greatest person on earth at the moment. And Gracie's middle name is going to be Dougie or Jayni even though it's a man's name and we'd really, really like you two to be the godparents!" He dropped Dougie and went back into the house.

We just gaped at where he had been.

"I've never seen your brother so happy. It's actually scary." Dougie muttered, rubbing his arms. "But still, it's not everyday a guy who hates you names you as godfather to his first child."

I shook my head, still dazed by Paul's rather open show of affection for Dougie.

Dougie's phone beeped. He pulled it out and cursed. "I've got another meeting this morning. I've got to go. Do you mind Jayjas?"

I shook my head, and got up and kissed him.

"Go and do your job, rockstar."

* * *

I entered the office quickly, still grinning bemusedly from the earlier encounter with Paul.

But everyone was staring at me with horror on their faces.

"What is it? Have I got something on me?"

"You could um say that." Said Tom weakly, staring at my t shirt.

"What? Just tell me what's on me."

"Okay. You have a huge black eye on your left eye. You have two massive plugs of tissue in your nose. Your t shirt is covered in blood. So are your arms. What the hell happened to you last night?"

I sat down in a chair. "Oh, nothing much. I got beaten up by Jayni's brother, then helped deliver his baby."

I gave an arrogant smile at their shocked faces.

* * *

**a/n: sorry if the birth seems lame, but remember, the only birth ive been to is my own and my memories of that are a tad hazy. i was mainly basing it on the friends episode dougie mentioned, cos id just watched that.**

**the trip to america dougie mentions is from theultimateshipper's fic random emails of mcfly- next chapter is dedicated to her**

**next chapter is the return (or perhaps proper inroduction) of jayni's mother!! she is comingback from jail with a passion...for baking cookies for her daughter and granddaughter!**


	5. Chapter 5

"And you'll-" Kissed Dougie on the left cheek. "-tell me what's happening-" Kissed Dougie on the right cheek. "-Every single day?" Kissed him on the left cheek again.

We were at Heathrow airport. Dougie was leaving for his three month trip to America. And I was giving him the most embarrassing (for him) goodbye in the history of girlfriend goodbyes. I just wouldn't stop kissing his cheeks over and over.

"Jayni stopit you're embarrassing me in front of the guys!"

"And don't forget that you've quit smoking! I don't want you to lapse back into that!"

"I won't! now let me give you your goodbye."

He kissed me hard. I returned it, putting my hands in his hair. His hands roamed my lower back, before finally resting on my butt…

"Excuse me lovebirds, but we have a plane to catch." Danny called snidely over. We broke apart.

I hadn't been properly introduced to the band yet, but they didn't seem to like me. Quite likely it was the fact I was a complete and utter distraction for Dougie.

"Well, bye then." Dougie gave me one last kiss and hurried off to the others, dragging his case behind him. They ushered him quickly into the boarding lounge. I sighed and headed back outside to catch a bus home.

* * *

Two months passed by quickly. The café was bought, Stef came up to London (with newly dyed purple hair), we got a flat, I persuaded Paul to let Stef work at his restaurant and Stef and I had lots of Mates Days Out. 

I was fine. I was getting e-mails from Dougie every day which meant I wasn't missing him as much as I thought I would do.

Then I got a phone call from Aunt Shannon, which was basically 'Blahblahbleurgh you must come down to see us in the sodding lake district or we'll disown you mwah hahaha.'

Fun.

I hate spending time with Uncle Ethan and Aunt Shannon and their children Louise and Nancy.

But I went anyway.

I regretted it immediately.

It rained solidly, and I couldn't get out the house. And Uncle Ethan's constant jibes about how Dougie wasn't coming back til Christmas and he might miss it all together pissed me off immensely.

Louise had a sudden, new found respect for me- I was going out with a celebrity. She made me watch Just My Luck, which I have to say, is not a great film. Then I had to watch Mean Girls and She's the man and others like that until I wanted to blow my own head off.

Nancy was better I guess. She was a serious uber Goth, so she didn't really care about Dougie. (GOD SEND! That's all Shannon, Ethan and Louise talked or asked me about! They even made horrible remarks about the birthday present he sent me- a really expensive designer surf board- saying how he must have bought it off the girl he was cheating on me with!) But she would never let me on her computer to talk to him and she'd make me watch all sorts of gory horror films with her.

I was slowing being driving mad, so despite all the pouring rain I went on long walks around the local countryside. I drew a lot too, something I haven't been able to do in ages.

Until, one crisp morning, the day after my birthday when I came back to the house from a long walk there was a phone call for me. I pounced on the phone believing it was Dougie, calling to tell me he loved me.

"Miss Parkin? I am the British diplomat in Thailand. I regret to inform you that your father died yesterday."

I felt my knees go weak and I collapsed into a chair.

"Died? How?"

"He was found dead in his cell this morning. He has hung himself."

I let out a little squeak. He had hung himself? But Dad had always been so full of life, full of the never give up attitude…

"However, he has left a suicide note which has given the Parkin case new evidence."

"New evidence? What new evidence? I thought that the drugs were planted, that their Thai friends had deliberately put their remaining drugs in their suitcases."

"That is what was believed. The suicide note, however, has a new revelation. Your father wrote that it was he who planted the drugs in his wife's suitcase and deliberately in his own. He wrote that he wanted to sell them in the UK to raise money for you and your brother's college education and to put his wife's mother in a local home."

Oh dear Lord….that did sound so typically Dad. Had he really done that?

"This means of course, that your mother Anne will have a re-trial. We, of course, offer you the chance to come over here and support her. If she is released, she will have to come home with you and hopefully be rehabilitated back into your local community. She may have some problems, but we are sure that she'll get through them."

"When's the trial?" I asked hoarsely.

"The eighth of December." And then he hung up.

* * *

First thing I did was to phone Paul. He was as shocked as I was, but agreed to come with Miranda and baby Gracie. He also said he would pay for me and Dougie to come. 

Second thing I did: phone Dougie. I could not go out to Thailand by myself. I needed emotional support.

The phone rang fifty times before he picked up.

"I'm sorry but I can't talk to you right now I'm a little busy…"

"Dougie it's Jayni if you hadn't noticed. "

There was a flurry of noise on the other end; the sounds of a TV being switched off hurriedly, something being rustled and Dougie muttering 'oh shit oh shit'.

"And if you watching pay for view I really don't care right now. The most awful thing has just happened…" And I burst into tears.

"Oh Christ, if you're crying it means it must be really serious! What's happened Jayjas?"

"My dad has….he's killed himself Dougie! He's hung himself!"

"Oh God, that's awful!"

"That's not the last of it. He wrote in the suicide note that my mum might be innocent. She's having a retrial in seven days. I have to go out there with Paul to see it. She might be coming home."

"I guess that's great, right?"

"Dougie I wanted to ask if you could come with me to Thailand."

Silence on the other end. He was breathing slowly. I started to panic. What if he said no?

"I'll have to get someone to watch the flat. I'll phone Danny and get him to come back to England with me."

I blinked stupidly in surprise. He was coming?

"Is that okay? Jayni? Jasmine? Are you there?"

"Yeah, that's great." I gushed, smiling for the first time since I'd received the news about my dad.

"Danny'll have to get the next flight from Sydney and that'll take a day, then there'll be a day for us to get back from here…so I can be in London in about two days. It'll be the third…what date's the trial?"

"The eighth."

"We'll need a day to get there…we'll have to leave on the sixth in order for us to get settled. I take it Paul's organising everything?"

"How did you know that?"

"Jayni, I know you. You phoned him first because that's how you work. Tell him I'll be getting back to London on the third and we need a flight out on the sixth. Have you written that down?"

"Yes." I muttered sulkily. "I thought I was supposed to be the organised, clever one."

He laughed. "I guess it's rubbed off on me then."

"And I've just processed that you said something that I can't understand- you said Danny was in Sydney. Why is he in Sydney when you're supposed to be doing band stuff?"

"We ARE doing band stuff. They wanted us in Australia and in America."

"Okay. Sorry, I'm just having a really bad week. Last night Aunt Shannon called me a stinky hippie and kept insinuating that you're cheating on me."

He laughed again and it sounded like he was flopping onto his bed. "Tell her I've had plenty of chances. Did I tell you about that damn interviewer from Cosmo?"

"Yes, twenty times!" I laughed for the first time this morning.

"Oh…" He sounded a little annoyed that he'd already said that. A door clicked on his end of the line and there was a man's voice, too low for me to hear what was being said. Dougie snorted at him and the door slammed.

"I've gotta go….management just came in and I've got a radio show I've got to do. I'm really pissed off at them cos they are making sure I'm not smoking. You didn't phone them did you?"

"No I didn't! I don't have your management's contact details thank you very much."

"Okay, okay…I've gotta go. Love you Jayni."

Then he hung up.

* * *

I put the phone down slowly then ran upstairs. I grabbed everything I could and shoved it all in my case. I tiptoed down the stairs so I wouldn't get heard by anyone. I slowly opened the back door (as it creaked loudly in the damp.) 

"Where are you going Jayni?" I shot round to find Nancy stood in the doorway from the sitting room.

"I'm going back home. Something's happened and I need to get back." I said to her, more bravely than I felt. I was sure my voice was shaking, I could hear it. Her black eyebrows rose sharply and I tried to not look into her eyes, concentrating instead on her eyebrow ring.

"Yeah, I saw. I'd go too if something like this happened to me. I suppose ya gotta go square things out with Dougie?"

I nodded, wondering how she knew already. I wouldn't put it past my aunt to listen in on the conversation on the other phone.

"I'll tell mum that you went out so you can escape. Otherwise she'll be on you quicker than a fat guy on a meat pie."

I smiled and she hurried me out the door.

* * *

I got a ticket to London at the local train station and slept for an hour in my train seat. (It was going straight to London.) I woke up and just stared out the window. I didn't want to look around the carriage. It's probably paranoia from my drug abusing days, but I got the strangest feeling that everyone was looking at me. One man was reading The Star and had a double take, looking from something in it to me. It freaked me out. 

In my beaded handbag, I took a sneaky peek at a photo that'd been taken from my two weeks in Cornwall with Dougie. We were out at a Thai restaurant., and I'd wrote I love you, and he wrote you too. It made me feel better. I put the photo back and slunk down in my seat.

Two tween girls walked past, talking loudly.

"-I know, I was like Ohmigod when I read it. I knew that forum was right, but I don't hate her."

"Totally! I thought I would when I saw the pictures of them being all loved up but her story is so like, heartbreaking!"

They left me with a distinct feeling of unease.

It didn't pass.

More and more people kept staring at me when they passed on the train. They would stare at me, their eyes would widen then they'd whisper to whomever they were with, pointing at me.

I didn't get it.

Until one girl who was about fifteen came up from a group of gossiping girls. She sat opposite me and leant on the table.

"Hi, I'm Marissa Clarkton."

"Erm hi."

"My friends have asked me to ask you if you're who we think we are."

"Right. Who do you think I am?"

I thought she'd say something daft like Joss Stone (I wish!).

But no.

"We think you're Jasmine Day, also known as Jayni Parkin. Are you?" She asked excitedly.

My heart stopped. It literally stopped and just fell straight out of place and ran down the inside of my left leg.

"What? I mean yeah, I am but how do you know I am?"

"Ohmigod!" She squealed excitedly and looked over to her friends. "She is Jayni!"

They all squealed loudly and came running over, standing next to Marissa, obviously too excited and freaked out to talk to me.

"We just wanna say congratulations and that you two make a totally cute couple. Well Claire doesn't exactly think so (A girl with a blonde bob shifted uncomfortably) as she's always liked Dougie but after reading your story she totally doesn't hate you as much as she says she would have. And Jen (a pretty girl with black hair near the black smiled embarrassedly) says she always thought that Dougie and Harry were like, gay together but she says if you can cope with that then good for you." Marissa beamed proudly. Another girl gave a cough and nudged her.

"Oh right and Justine wants you to ask Dougie if he remembers the fan mail she sent him three years ago. And she wants you to sign this (she slid over a piece of paper) for her McFly autograph collection."

I signed it dazedly. Justine took the piece of paper and squealed. Her and the others ran back off, giggling and whispering. Marissa stayed put.

"So Jayni…or do you prefer Jasmine?"

"Jayni."

"Cool name! Anyway, I just wanted to know about you and Dougie. I mean, I won't tell a soul, not even Claire or Sam and they're like my best friends."

"What do you want to know?"

"I wanted to know…." She broke off, giggling and blushing. "Gawd, this is so hard to ask! I wouldn't be asking but Claire double dared me to!" She burst into giggles again, leaving me feeling very uncomfortable. "OK, OK, I'm calm. I'm calm. Claire and me and the girls wanted to know…." More giggles. I felt like screaming at her to get on with it. "We wanted to know how he is. Y'know…." She broke into giggles along with all her little friends.

My cheeks burnt.

I knew exactly what they meant.

My dead grandmother would have guessed exactly what they meant.

"Oh shoot it's our stop!" The train had stopped at the next station in what I call expert timing. Marissa and her friends looked actually disappointed that they couldn't keep talking to me. Marissa stood up and gave me a bit of notepaper. "Call me sometime please. It'd be like a total honour!" She mwah-mwahed me and ran after her friends.

I sat shaking for a little while after they left.

Fan girls are _scary_.

And I was SO confused.

How did they know who I was?

And what if there were more of them, out in the wide world looking for me?

Cue scream.

I grabbed my phone.

I need a friend. Now.

"_Hey Jay what's up? Your aunt going freaky-ass again_?" Stef sounded very distant. There was a slam of a door and a jangle of keys.

"No, I'm coming down to London. Can you meet me at King's Cross in about an hour?"

"_Yeah, I'm off work anyway. Paul's closed the restaurant down for like a month for family reasons. I'm just closing up the place. Hey, is that why you're coming back early_?"

"Yeah. Real important stuff and I just need a bit of support at the moment. I mean I could ask Dougie but he's in America of course."

"_I so get that. Oh, and when you get back home I've got a special surprise for you_!" She trilled so cheerfully that I smiled. A car lock beeped.

"_I gotta go Hun but I'll be there when you arrive_." She kissed into the phone and I shut it, wishing I could make time jump.

* * *

**so i didnt get everything in i wanted. but hey ho, mo fo. i had a. no proper internet i was using another computer and b. gcse year this year!!**

**so heres another chapter**

**and next chapter i promise one seriously gay guy. **

**because every girl should have a gay male best friend.**

**")**


	6. Chapter 6

"No wonder you came home sweetie!" Stef engulfed me in a cloud of Gucci perfume. Almost as soon as I'd stepped from the train into the stifling atmosphere of King's Cross station, she'd thrown herself at me.

"Paul told you then?" I asked miserably as we walked into the main area, where hundreds of commuters stood staring at the gigantic notice board. Stef was acting downright bizarre; she kept lifting her jacket around my head, as if she was trying to hide my face.

"Paul? Oh, he didn't need to. I found out somewhere else, after I got recognised. " She said rather grimly, steering me rather firmly away from WHSmiths.

"You got recognised too? What's happening? I don't understand it."

Stef stopped in her tracks so suddenly I smacked right into her.

"You haven't seen it?" She looked dumbstruck.

"Seen what? There's nothing to see is there?"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me into WHSmiths. She grabbed a copy of The Star, rifled through a few pages and shoved it up into my face.

My own face smiled back at me, under a headline declaring 'The girl he left behind'.

Oh god…..

It was basically my entire life story. Some journalist had found out my dad before I had and now it was national news.

Fantastic.

At least it wasn't written in an especially slanderous way. It was actually rather sympathetic. Much better than attacks into other musician's girlfriends.

But it's still pretty distressing.

* * *

I was just in a daze while Stef led me back home, all the time cooing "I've got a surprise for you at home!"

She bundled me through the front door when a giant ball of bleached blonde hair and skinny ripped jeans literally pounced on me squealing "JAYNI YOU BEAUTIFUL SEX MACHINE BABE!" It grabbed me in a giant hug, spinning me round the room.

"Justin?" I gasped.

"Of course dahling!" He grinned.

Justin is Stef's gay cousin. Two summers ago, he'd come down to the café when he was sixteen. He cheered me up so much! (Even if he was the one who put the McFly CD's on our jukebox.) He's the stereotypical gay man, all dahlings and martinis and saying OhMiGod! a lot. He's a sweetheart and is one of my best male friends in all the world.

"Oh, I'm so pleased to see you!" I hugged him tight, him lifting me right up.

"I'm down in London for fashion college babes, but-" He put me down and looked at me quite angrily. "You neglected to tell me that you were going out with the man with the tightest pair of buttocks in Britain!"

I burst out laughing. Justin is just like a teenage girl, and he's totally completely in love with any member of any boy band including my boyfriend.

"Now sit down with me! We have things to discuss!" Justin grabbed my arm and yanked me onto our scatty Ikea sofa and sat next to me waving his hands like he was fanning his face. "First of all, I want to know everything!"

"Justin, no, I've just had tweens asking me about that--"

"I told you about my first time!" He moaned, bristling. Stef sat next to me on the other side.

"Yeah, tell us Jayni! You can at least tell Justin, he's like your sister!"

"Fine. Very good."

"Is that the best you can do?" Moaned Justin huffily. "I was expecting size, positions, a complete rundown."

"Well guess what? You aint getting it!" I tapped his nose playfully. "He promised not to boast to his friends and I promised the same."

"Ahhh!" He squealed, crushing me in a big hug. "You're like in love! I can see a winter wedding, you in white fur-"

"Fake of course." Cut in Stef.

"-with diamonds in your hair-"

"Real of course." Cut in Stef.

"-Him in a midnight blue suit to bring out the colour of his stunning eyes. Then you'll honeymoon in Venice and Tuscany and the Caribbean, return to your new house in Notting Hill and retreat to your Cliffside cottage in Cornwall. A year later you'll have a beautiful baby girl and a chocolate brown Labrador. He'll be top of the charts, you'll win a Pulitzer for photography then you'll adopt a poor little AIDS orphan from Africa or India then set up a organic café in Cornwall!"

I laughed. "You've been reading way too many OK! magazines Justin!"

But as fantasies go, it's a pretty good one.


End file.
